Meal Time Aeryanna & Ian Adventures
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Food fight...


Questions for the Birds and Bees  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
Aeryn sighted and snuggled deeper into his side, her head half on his lap. He was sitting up in bed writing in his journal, which would later turn into a book and possibly a movie, he chuckled softly. After taking a nice long bath in the whirlpool---which he constantly tried to cajole Aeryn into- --she had crawled naked under the covers next to him and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Not even his soft chuckles had any effect on her.  
  
They really hadn't had much sleep these past few days, not to mention that their schedule had been changed around from day to night.  
  
John sighed as her soft forearm cradled his waist, over the loose T-shirt he was wearing. She murmured something unintelligible just before the gentle puffs of air starting again, indicating she was once more in La-la- Land.  
  
He gazed down at her. She was a physically stunning woman awake, but she was an even more captivating woman asleep. That was when the sheer loveliness of her body could be appreciated simply for itself. Her long, thick lashes made a dark crescent on her high cheekbones. The straight, even nose and perfectly chiseled lips were the ideal foil for beguiling dimple.Dimple? She must be dreaming of something very pleasing.  
  
As if to give credence to his evaluation, she moaned softly in the back of her throat, exhaling steadily in her sleep. The small currents of her hot breath through the thin material of his T-shirt gave him goose bumps. He shook himself. No time for that; I have to work! So he went back to staring into space.  
  
Soon he blithely wrote in his journal while his mind wandered on to more arcane topics. What if Aeryanna and Ian slip back into Pilot's Den to once more ask him about sex? He sniggered to himself. The shear look of embarrassment on Pilot's face had been too much. John looked down at the paper and frowned. His mind must have really been traveling, for his work had several misspell words. Letters that didn't belong popped up in the middle of several words.  
  
Shrugging, he fixed the mistakes and went back to writing, looking off into space every now and then as he though of the children's misadventures according to Pilot's recordings.  
  
************************  
  
A small voice had come out from behind Pilot's console. "Pilot, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Pausing, he saw two pair of innocent eyes peeking up at him. 'Where did they come from?'  
  
"Aeryanna. Ian. It is good to see you. Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"We're not sleepy. Pilot, can you tell Aeryanna what you told me?" Ian asked.  
  
His mind raced over the many conversations he had with the children. A really horrifying thought flickered across his mind. Looking over at the children, who had crawled onto his console, he wondered if he could get someone to take them back to bed.  
  
"What question would that be?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Why does Daddy make Mommy scream?"  
  
Aeryanna trained her full attention onto him. "Yeah, Ian said you told him it was interrelationship. What do you mean by that?"  
  
Ian shot his sister an annoyed look. "No, he called it natural science."  
  
"So it is the same difference," she snapped back.  
  
"It's not."  
  
"How would you know? You can't even say interrelationship. You don't have a clue what it means." She said with older-sister-superiority.  
  
"You don't either!" He accused hotly.  
  
"I do to."  
  
You don't."  
  
"I do to."  
  
"You don't."  
  
Pilot eyes played back and forward growing dizzy over the hot exchange. Clearing his throat he said loudly.  
  
"Aeryanna. Ian. Please, you had a question for me to answer don't you?"  
  
Both children turned their eyes back to him sheepishly. Aeryanna bowed her head and said in a diminutive voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pilot. Its just sometime small brothers are a pain in the eema."  
  
Ian jumped to his knees and pointed at Aeryanna. "I'm going to tell Mommy that you said a bad word."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Ian, asked me your question?" Pilot got in before they started arguing again.  
  
Ian sat back down, giving his sister another heated look. "Why does Daddy make Mommy scream?"  
  
It was, as he had feared; only now Aeryanna was here and he felt this situation was only going to get worse with questions from both. Moya felt Pilots apprehension. She spoke to him giving him the advice that in turn giving him some confidence.  
  
Sighing, he said. "It's call the laws of nature as your father once descript it to me."  
  
Ian turned his head in puzzlement. "What is nature?"  
  
"The living things."  
  
"Such as us?" Aeryanna supplied with understanding.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does that have to do with Mommy screaming?" Ian asked again.  
  
Aeryanna shot Ian an impatient look. "Let him finish." Turning her attention back to Pilot. "Okay, but what does that have to do with working out?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Pilot resolved that no one was going to come and rescue him from these questions.  
  
"Pilot, do you know about workouts?" Aeryanna asked.  
  
"It has to do with biology of species."  
  
"As in natural science?"  
  
Perplexed the children looked at each other then back at him. Ian screwed up his face taking a deep breath.  
  
"I still don't understand about Daddy and Mommy screaming."  
  
"Have you asked your parents?"  
  
Pilot glanced down at his instruments hoping a Peacekeeper ship would come within range so he could alert the crew.  
  
"Yeah, they said we were to young to learn about workouts," Aeryanna bemoaned.  
  
Pilot remained quiet hoping the children would grow tried and go back to their chambers. But it wasn't to be just as he feared.  
  
"We asked Uncle D'Argo and he didn't know either. I think Chiana is trying teach him." Aeryanna brighten up. "Pilot, can Moya tell us?"  
  
He froze; an astonished expression came over his face.  
  
"Yeah, Pilot, she should know wouldn't she?" Ian brightened up too.  
  
"Its not .she's not." Pilot stumbled over trying not to panic.  
  
Ian and Aeryanna grew concerned; each reached over and patted him on the arms.  
  
"Its okay, Pilot, you don't have to ask her if you are to embarrassed."  
  
Once more Aeryanna grew thoughtful. A smile came over her face. Silently Pilot moaned.  
  
"Can you tell us scientifically about workouts?"  
  
Ian not wanting to be left out spoke up. "What does workout mean in sciencey words?"  
  
"I believe the word you are looking for is sex." He looked in between the two and said quickly. "It is a biological function for every species. It is the sum of the structural, functional, and behavioral characteristics of living things that are involved in reproduction."  
  
The thoughtful expression on Aeryanna's face made Pilot think of her father. Her thumb unconsciously went up to her chin as she thought on what he had said.  
  
" What is it to do with interrelationship?"  
  
"To be in a mutual relationship."  
  
"Do you mean because Daddy and Mommy like each other they like having sex?" Ian asked.  
  
Pilot once more looked toward the doorway wondering why it was taking the crewmembers so long getting here. Not knowing what else to do he answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about physics?" Aeryanna inquired.  
  
Confused Pilot remained quiet. Aeryanna was willing to explain further.  
  
"Daddy was teaching Mommy a theory in physics."  
  
"Yeah, Mommy screamed and Daddy laughed. Why?" Ian budded in.  
  
"You're going to have to ask your parents. Each species are different." Pilot hastily said.  
  
Looking disappointed they lapsed into silence. All of them heard the door open. Turning the children saw their father standing there with his hands on his hips. Sighing both of the children climbed down after saying goodnight to Pilot.  
  
John wanted until they had filed past him, he looked back at Pilot. "Sorry about this Pilot and thanks for alerting me without them knowing. I'll see you in the morning to get a full report."  
  
"No, problem, Commander. I'll send a DRD down to your quarters for you and Aeryn to review the situation. We are in hope you might be able to help Moya and I better in ways to handle these discussions."  
  
A smile lurked on John's face. "Sure, but in the morning okay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
After Crichton left, Pilot let his body sag with relief. Moya spoke softly to him with amusement. Pilot confused could not understand why she found this situation so amusing. When he inquired she remained silent to let him figure out about inquisitive children.  
  
*********************  
  
John started to chuckle when he felt a sharp poke in his side. He shifted his focus to his innocently sleeping wife. A mischievous slender finger poked him again. 'Ah, you want to play.'  
  
"Aeryn," he singsong tenderly.  
  
She smiled into his midriff. "Whaaat?"  
  
And here he'd thought she had been innocently sleeping away. He should have known better.  
  
"Can't you sleep?" He asked ingenuously.  
  
"When you don't shake the bed," she said, as an exasperated gust of air sailed past her lips. "What is so frelling funny anyway?"  
  
"Aeryanna. Pilot. Ian. Birds and Bees." He said each word slowly.  
  
"What do these birds and bees got to do with their sex talk.mpf!"  
  
John had grabbed her gorgeous face between his hands and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Just because.  
  
She blinked slowly when he released her. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." She lifted her face, hoping for another serving.  
  
"That is the question for the birds and bees." He planted second helping, which was eagerly received. "I love you."  
  
Aeryn sucked in her breath. "Totally nonlinear, John," she breathed. "Now what do you mean question for the birds and bees?"  
  
"Workouts, baby."  
  
"Workouts?" Her lips twitched. "You mean the questions that the kids have been asking everyone? What do the birds and bees have to do with sex?"  
  
"Oh, baby."  
  
Finis 


End file.
